This invention relates generally to remote control systems, and in particular to remote control systems for seismic acquisition systems.
Seismic acquisition systems are used to gather seismic data. Typically seismic acquisition systems are used to gather seismic data in remote locations all around the world. Furthermore, seismic acquisition systems are commonly installed and operated on mobile platforms such as, for example, trucks, barges and boats. Existing seismic acquisition systems do not permit remote control and monitoring of the acquisition of seismic data.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing seismic acquisition systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a system for remotely accessing and controlling the acquisition of seismic data has been described that includes a remote seismic acquisition system adapted to collect and transmit seismic data and to transmit and receive communication signals, a remote communication interface device operably coupled to the remote seismic acquisition system, the remote communication interface adapted to transmit and receive communication and seismic data signals, a local communication interface device operably coupled to the remote communication interface, the local communication interface adapted to transmit and receive communication and seismic data signals, and one or more command centers operably coupled to the local communication interface, the command centers adapted to transmit and receive communication and seismic data signals and provide a user interface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of remotely accessing and controlling the acquisition of seismic data also has been described that includes remotely collecting seismic data, remotely transmitting and receiving seismic data and communication signals, locally transmitting and receiving seismic data and communication signals, and locally providing a user interface to the seismic data and communication signals.